


four to one

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: happy born-on day [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I love her to bits, Unrequited Love, again the original character is my other friend lol, an open letter of sorts, fuck idk, monsta x - Freeform, the biggest phattest wonho softie in the universe lol, uhhh, who even is gonna read this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: you were absolutely radiant in the sun and i was absolutely in love.





	four to one

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i don't do bdays but i do write lol 
> 
> enjoy and thanks for reading ;-*

the first time i saw you, we were 12. you wore your hair in two braids and laughed loudly at a joke i didn’t hear. it didn’t matter though, your smile was imprinted in my mind as were your shining eyes. that expression was all it took for me to fall. 

the second time i saw you, we were 14. i was out for a run and decided to take on random route. that was when i saw you, sitting out on a lawn. you left school for some reason, so when i saw you, i had to do a double take. your braids were gone, replaced by a black scarf. it matched your black eyelashes and brought your dark eyes. you still had the same laugh though. a girl next to you said something and you laughed loudly, head tilting back as you clutched your stomach. it made me smile. it made me feel like i could go without seeing you 2 years. 

the third time i saw you, we were 16. you came back to school and reconnected with your old friends. the three of you caused a commotion in the hall, yelling and hugging and filling the space with “i missed you’s”. you laughed again and it was the loudest one yet, boisterous and in your face. it was beautiful. _you_ were beautiful. i wanted to stand there forever, but the flow of crowd pulled me into the lunch room and i lost sight of you. i still heard your laugh though as it echoed our behind me and it was enough to get me through the rest of the day. 

the fourth time i saw you, we were 18. i was passing by the community college on my way to the airport. the light was red and so i looked to the left and there you were, sitting at a group of benches. your scarf was white this time and so was your entire outfit. you were absolutely radiant in the sun and i was absolutely in love. you were by yourself, but you were still laughing and i could imagine the sound in my head. the glare of the sun was bouncing off of your teeth and it was blindingly beautiful. you looked so happy, you were so happy. and knowing that was more than enough to get through all 4 years of college. 

 

the fifth time i saw you, we were 22. it wasn’t at home though. we were in new york, in central park. you were sat under a tree and for once, you weren’t laughing. 

you were crying. 

your eyes were red as you stared out over the duck pond and you kept sniffling. i stood a little ways away from you, trying not to cry as well. i wanted you laughing and smiling and happy. what had happened in the 4 years we had been apart? 

when your crying didn’t subside after a few minutes, i decided to do something about it. i walked down the path to the flower cart and bought you a bouquet of daisies. i found out they were your favorites from a friend of a friend back in middle school. according to them, you would draw them all over your notebooks and i found that adorable. so i bought you some and brought them to you. you wouldn’t look at me at first, your eyes were still red and focused on the duck pond. but then i stood in front of you and held the flowers up in between them.

     “why?” you asked. you didn’t remember me, but that was alright. i knew you and that was all that mattered. 

     “because.” i replied, “you shouldn’t be crying.” _you only deserve happiness_. 

and that answer made you smile. a corner of your mouth lifted up and your eyes lit up a little bit. i extended the bouquet towards you and returned the smile. then you laughed a little bit, it was a small giggle that was barely heard, but it was a start and it was also the best sound in the world to me. so my mission was accomplished. i made you laugh again and as i reluctantly walked away from you, i wished that you would never stop. 

will we meet again? probably.

will i talk to you again? you can count on it. 


End file.
